


Liar

by kurth_naga



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, I had way too much fun writing this, Smut, literally just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:24:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurth_naga/pseuds/kurth_naga
Summary: It’s the first day of filming, and your boyfriend Gwilym has managed to get you onto the set - you’ve got a bit of time to yourselves before the cameras roll, but Gwilym knows there’s something (or someone) else on your mind.





	Liar

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written smut fic in just over 3 years, please don’t crucify me for this awfulness. This was written at about 2am so it’s probably a tad wonky, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!

The sheer size of the set was amazing - you’d been watching the boys rehearse all morning, looking absolutely uncanny in their costumes. You could have almost believed it was Queen themselves standing on that stage. Your boyfriend Gwilym had somehow managed to pull some strings with the producers and get you onto the set for the first day of filming, and the look on his face when he stepped out of his trailer dressed as Brian May was something you’d never forget for as long as you lived. You could both hardly believe it when he got the call, especially since you had found it so hard to visualise him taking on the appearance of a 70s rockstar - but seeing him in full costume had completely surprised you, and you were starting to understand why people said Gwil was the perfect casting choice. You had been with him while he spent long hours researching the role he was to play, watching videos of a young Brian playing his priceless Red Special on the world stages of the 1970s, looking like an ethereal being in the long, flowing silk shirts, hair curled around his handsome face. He still would never compare to Gwilym, but you couldn’t deny that Brian had been attractive in his younger years.  
You stood towards the side of the stage, watching as the crew reeled out wires on either side, half-listening to a conversation between two crew members about the lighting setup behind you. It was going to be at least half an hour before the cast was ready to start, and despite the fact you had been present at some of Gwil’s other filming sets in the past, this was on a whole new level. You were proud of him for taking this on. It was overwhelming, all-consuming and absolutely beautiful. You would both be in for an interesting time over the next year.

“Hey.” You jumped when Gwil suddenly appeared behind you, wrapping his arm around your waist. “Oh my God, you scared the living daylights out of me…” you gasped, pulling him into a swift hug, and you could feel him laugh softly. “I’ve got a few minutes, we’re on in twenty. You alright?” he gently placed his hands on your waist, and you could see almost every curve of his shoulders through the smooth white shirt. You could have been staring at Brian himself; that same ethereality seemed to radiate from him in the same way. “Yeah, this is just incredible. This place feels so alive.”  
“I know, right? I’m so glad I could bring you here. I really wanted you to see this.” He smiled a soft smile, and even under all the impressive and extensive costume work you could still see that he was still your Gwilym. “I’m glad you did. I’m so proud of you.” You planted a kiss on his lips, feeling his soft pushing back and a smile forming as his thumbs moved on your waist. You heard a call from one of the camera directors to signal that there was only twenty minutes before they were due to start rolling.  
“Well, you heard the man… what do you think we should do to fill the time?” His voice was quiet in your ear as he leaned forwards, the wig tickling your cheek and making you laugh almost as much as his implications were. You were sure you were both thinking exactly the same thing; you’d been together for so long now that it came naturally to you both. “I know exactly what we should do.” You whispered back, letting your mouth run along his earlobe. He took you by the hand and led you down the back steps to the trailers behind, and you passed by some of the cast on the way - Joe was standing and fiddling with his bass in the corner while Rami was having a lively conversation with the choreographers, psyching himself up and almost morphing entirely into the musical legend who needed no introduction. Ben, who was pacing up and down taking deep breaths, gave you a sly smirk as you passed by.

The trailer was considerably warmer than outside, sparsely decorated and most of Gwilym’s clothes were still packed into a suitcase in the corner next to the bed. “Homely, isn’t it?” He whispered smoothly, hands suddenly all over you as he pulled you into a deep kiss, hungrily grabbing at your ass and pushing you against the wall near the table. “Yeah, you could say that…” you gasped as his hands began slowly kneading your breasts through your shirt, his mouth trailing kisses down towards the skin of your neck. The warmth of his entire body pressed against you, and you would have pulled the damn wig off his head to get your Gwilym back had there not been something so unbelievably arousing about the idea of being fucked by the young guitarist of Queen in a concert trailer. It was like being stuck between a rock and a hard place, trying to reconcile the fact that your boyfriend was pulling your shirt over your head, unclasping your bra and moving his lips downwards with the fact that you’d perhaps fantasized about a considerably younger Brian doing exactly this. You gripped his head and clawed at his shoulder as his tongue gently lapped at your hardening nipple, eliciting more moans from you as his palms kneaded your sides. “G-Gwil…” you breathed, fingers tangling in the heavy curls. He worked fast to unfasten your jeans and pull them down to your knees, and before you had time to process what was happening his hand dived down into your panties. He stood back up and kissed you softly. “You’re already prepared,” he smiled, pressing a finger to your clit and making you cry out loudly. You couldn’t care less if the people outside could hear you, they probably already knew what was going on anyway. “You’ve been thinking about him, haven’t you?” He smirked, roughly pushing a long finger into your entrance, delighting in how your head was thrown back against the wall and the sounds escaping your throat. “Wh-What?”  
“I saw the look on your face… while I was watching those videos…” His voice was a heavy whisper in your ear as a second finger entered you, the flat of his palm pressing against your clit and making you see stars. “You would fuck him, wouldn’t you?” Shit. Rumbled.  
“Well, I… I just…” Gwilym punished you with another finger, starting to stretch you beyond your limit. “Gwil, that’s too much…”  
He removed his fingers from your cunt and you yelped, his eyes glazed over with arousal as he licked them clean of your juices.  
“Tell me what you want, sweetheart.” You were just about ready to explode. His finger gently pinched your nipple and his other hand tore your panties off, ripping the fabric. You didn’t care. You’d go the rest of the day like this if it meant you could have just five minutes of your boyfriend inside you. “I want– I want you to fuck me…”  
“Wrong answer.” He purred, turning you around and roughly bending you over the table. You pushed your ass into the air, hearing the familiar noises of Gwil unbuckling his belt as his finger caressed the folds of your cunt. He leaned over your back and lay on top of you, his cock pressing between your asscheeks and making you gasp for breath. You wanted nothing more than for him to just get on with it already; just get inside you and fuck you until you couldn’t walk. But something else was swimming around in your head instead.  
“I want… Brian…”  
“That’s better.” He clenched his teeth and let out a sultry moan as he entered you, his hands gripping your hips and thrusting all the way to the hilt. The warmth spread through you like wildfire, and as you closed your eyes tight shut you allowed your imagination to take you. Gwilym thrust into you over and over again, your breasts dragging against the tabletop and his strong hands holding you down. “Do you like that, sweetheart?” He said softly, his voice melding with the image of a young Brian behind you. He gave a particularly hard thrust and you cried out, his length slick with your juices as he slammed into you. “Do you like being fucked by Brian May? Are you enjoying his cock?"He teased, reaching down to cup your breast in one hand, rolling his thumb over your nipple. It was as though you had been transported back to a warm night in Queen’s heyday, the guitarist’s long fingers seeming to touch you everywhere, his soft voice almost growling with how much he couldn’t wait to get inside your cunt, the entirely scandalous feeling that you really shouldn’t be fucking one of the members of Queen - and yet you were. The real world seemed to just crumble away as you felt yourself edging closer and closer to release, your walls starting to tighten around Gwilym’s– no, around Brian’s cock, his pretty smile as he felt his own climax approaching. "I’m coming, sweetheart…”

Everything seemed to explode into a million spectral colours. The cosmos that Brian loved so much moved around you as you were brought back to Earth. His heat filled you for a mere split second before he swiftly pulled out, and the warmth replaced itself onto the small of your back, and the illusion ended. You lay there for a few moments, but your legs collapsed under you and you slipped off the table, making Gwilym laugh. “You alright?”

“Oh, I’m more than alright… Dr May.”


End file.
